


Blind Dates in Wacky Warehouse

by WolfInTheStars



Series: Wolf-in-the-Stars Tumblr Prompts and AU's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dad!Remus, F/M, Fluff, M/M, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheStars/pseuds/WolfInTheStars





	

**_PROMPT:_ ** _Couldn't get a babysitter and had to bring my kid on this blind date AU_ **_(_ ** [ **_Link to prompt: here_ ** ](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/149096972491/couldnt-get-a-babysitter-and-had-to-bring-my-kid) **_)_ **

* * *

  


\- His friend and coworker, Lily Potter, was begging to set Remus up on a blind date ever since they met.

\- But Remus kept putting it off saying that he had too much marking to do and had to look after his son, Teddy.

\- Both he and Lily were teachers at a prestigious private school in Cornwall, England.

\- They both had gotten on like a house on fire since the moment they met.

\- Lily always invited Remus and Teddy around for dinner at the Potters where Remus met James and Harry and became great friends with the both of them.

\- They always wanted to set him up with their friend and Harry’s god father, Sirius, but their schedules never met up when Remus came around so they never had chance to meet.

\- But that was just fine for Remus.

\- Truth be told, he just wasn’t ready for a relationship, and he didn’t want to confuse Teddy by bringing another man into his life.

\- He already had two mums. Two dads would just be extensive.

\- Especially if it didn’t work out.

\- Tonks and Fleur have been Remus’ best friends since his early twenties and asked him to be the father of their child when he was 23.

\- He was reluctant at first because they were all so young, and even though he wanted his friends to be happy with a family, he always wanted his first child to be * _his_ * child and not just be a donor for somebody else. 

\- When he brought up his concerns to them, they just laughed.

\- “Remus, do you seriously think we’d ask you to be the donor and not the father? Of course you’re going to be involved! We’re a family after all.”

* * *

\- Five years after that encounter found Remus at home in a small cottage down the road from Tonks and Fleur, looking after Teddy whilst they were away for the weekend.

\- Teddy, who was now four years old, was sat at a small table in the living room drawing a picture of his family whilst Remus sat with him marking some papers.

- “That’s a lovely drawing there, Teds!” Remus smiled over to his son. “Whose this person stood next to me?”

\- Teddy beamed up to him. 

- “Thats Mr Question-mark!” he answered. “It’s gonna be my other Daddy when I finally gets to meet him!” 

\- Remus heart broke a little, but was also soaring.

\- This cute little pumpkin. 

\- His phone started vibrating on the table destroying the peace. 

\- “Hello?”

\- “Remus! I’ve had enough. I’ve set you up on a blind date tonight with my friend Sirius. No more excuses, you’re going!”

\- Remus sighed. The woman would not take a hint.

\- “Lily, I can’t. I have Teddy tonight, and Fleur and Tonks are away for the weekend with no one to look after him. I won’t be able to get a sitter so late on a Saturday night.”

\- “I can look after myself, Daddy!” Teddy piped up. “I’m a big boy now! I at big boy school!”

\- Remus cooed slightly to himself. 

\- Damn, his kid was adorable. 

\- “No, Teds sweetie, you can’t look after yourself just yet. You got to stick with Daddy, okay?”

\- “Oh, okay!” He gave a toothy grin and went back to his drawing.

\- “Bring Teddy with you! Sirius wouldn’t mind, he loves kids!”

\- “No, Lily, I’m not bringing Teddy on a blind date with someone I’ve never met before.”

\- Teddy’s little face snapped back up to him.

\- “Oooh! I want to go with Daddy! Pluease, Pluease, Plueaseee!”

\- Remus sighed heavily. This was not how he wanted to spend his Saturday night.

\- “See,Ted’s is up for it. Come on Remus, it’s about time. Meet Sirius at Wacky Warehouse at 5pm. You won’t regret it, I swear.”

\- He scrunched his face up.

\- “I’m sorry. Where?”

\- “You heard, just do it. Have a great night, Remus!” 

\- Lily rung off, leaving Remus to sit there in an utterly confused state.

\- Why the hell would anyone go to a Wacky Warehouse for a blind date? 

\- What was Lily Potter playing at?

\- Looking at the clock, he saw it was already 3:30pm. 

\- It was a half an hour drive to the place, so he told Teddy to go and get himself ready to go.

\- Teddy was thrilled and ran up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him and got changed into little jeans and a batman lego shirt.

\- Remus was hmming and ahhing about what he should wear, but settled on a pair of dark jeans and light green jumper over a crisp white shirt. 

\- He quickly sent a message off to Lily cursing her, and telling her what he was wearing so this ‘Sirius’ could find him easily.

\- Then they were in the car and on the way to the place Lily told them to go.

* * *

\- The place was packed out with children running wild and parents looking disgruntled. 

\- Why anyone would come on a date here was beside him.

\- Then he felt a soft little tap on his shoulder and turned around.

\- In front of him stood the most handsomest man Remus has ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.

\- His eye’s were bright and silver, his smile gleaming at him. He had several piercings in his ears, and a tattoo that showed slightly under his plain white t-shirt near his collar bone that looked like an antler. 

\- This man was an adonis.

\- God, he hoped he was Sirius.

\- “Hi. Are you Remus by any chance?”

\- Jeez, why did he wear a sweater? It was far too hot in here right now.

\- “Erm, yes? Yes, hi. I’m Remus. Err … Sirius?”

\- The man nodded and smiled widely at him.

\- Remus could not stop blushing. 

\- He felt a little tug on his hand and looked down to see Teddy hiding slightly behind his legs, looking up at Sirius.

- “Daddy? Is this Mr Question-mark?”

\- Remus’ eyes budged out of his head. 

- “No, Teds. This is Lily and Prongs’ friend, Sirius!” He smiled at his son.

\- “Oh, and this is Teddy. I’m really sorry, I didn’t have a babysitter…”

\- “It’s not a problem, I have Harry here with me anyway!” He smiled down to his side.

\- Remus finally noticed the little boy holding Sirius hand grinning largely up at Remus.

\- “Hi Moony! Hi Teddy!” He smiled. 

- _Of course this is why Lily set them up on a blind date, so they could be the babysitters for the evening_. 

\- Remus laughed to himself.

\- “Hi there, Harry!” He smiled at the boy then back up at Sirius.

\- “So I take it our ‘blind date’ is ‘Lily and James wanted a night off’ play date?”  

\- Sirius grinned and rolled his eyes.

\- “Could they be anymore obvious? I guess it worked out nicely for me though, Moony.” He winked.

\- Sirius knelt down so he was on the same height level as Teddy and Harry.

\- “Hi there, Teddy. My names Sirius.” He said gently, holding his hand out for Teddy to shake.

\- Teddy eyed it then back up to him.

\- “Like the dog star?” 

\- Sirius beamed whilst Teddy took a hold of his hand.

\- “Yeah, exactly! You’re very smart, Teddy.”

\- Teddy’s shy demeanour sudden changed after the compliment.

\- “Daddy says I’m very smart, too! I’m four years old!” He said, proudly showing Sirius his age using his fingers. 

\- Sirius giggled.

\- “Four! Wow! That’s a good age to be! Do you know how old Harry is?” 

\- “Erm…” He mumbled looking down at his fingers. 

\- “Five!” He smiled showing his hand to them. 

\- “Yeah! Padfoot, I’m five!” Harry joined in, showing his hand too.

\- Sirius put his hands on his cheeks and feigned surprise and gasped

\- “Wow! We’ve got two clever little boys here, don’t we, Moony?” 

\- Sirius smiled up to Remus who was still stood looking down at the adorable display.

\- God, he was just _G O N E_.

\- He couldn’t even find his voice to reply, so just sheepishly nodded. 

\- “Hey Harry, why don’t you and Teds go into the play area for a bit whilst me and Moony go and find us a table so we can get some food, yeah? Make sure you stick together though.” 

\- “Yeah!” The boys cheered, running toward the entrance of the play area.

\- Standing back up, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously at Remus.

\- “So, you want to get a table and tell me why you’re called Moony?”

\- “Only if you tell me why you’re called Padfoot?” he quipped.

\- They shared a private smile and wandered over to a small booth that would fit them all and ordered some soft drinks.

* * *

\- The date went surprisingly well.  


\- Both Teddy and Harry were on their best behaviour and ate their chicken nuggets and chips nicely.

\- Remus learnt that Sirius was best friends with James Potter since they were 11 years old, and became his adopted brother officially at the age of 16. He owned his own auto mechanics shop, loved to paint and look after Harry in his spare time.

\- Padfoot was a nickname that James gave to him whilst they were in high school because he always said Sirius resembled a puppy because he was very hyperactive and it was fitting as he was named after the dog star.

\- Sirius learnt that Remus was an English teacher at Lily’s school and knew the Potters for nearly 5 years, loved to write in his spare time and how he had actually been talking to a publisher about publishing a few children stories he wrote for Teddy.

\- Moony was his nickname because back when he was in high school he was obsessed with space, the moon and astronomy, so much so that on his 18th birthday he got the moon cycle tattooed on his forearm, which he begrudgingly showed to Sirius who traced his fingers slowly along it, sending goosebumps up and down Remus’ spine. 

\- Sometime during the date, Remus didn’t know when, he and Sirius started holding hands across the table.

\- Sirius kept playing with his fingers whilst they flirted softly as they were in front of the kids they didn’t want to be inappropriate.

\- Around 8 o’clock, the Wacky Warehouse announced they were closing and they had to leave. 

\- Teddy had gotten very tired and had curl himself up around Remus’ neck and fallen asleep.

\- Harry was still awake, but it didn’t look like he would be for long.

\- Reluctantly, they left the place and started walking back to their respective car’s. 

\- “Can we do this again some time, Remus?” Sirius asked, hand placed on Remus’ lower back whilst the other was holding Harry’s hand who was sleepily rubbing his eyes.

\- “Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that. A lot.” He smiled.

\- “I can’t believe I put this off for so long, Sirius. It’s just, with Teddy its hard meeting someone who … yano, want’s to deal with a young child being involved.” 

\- Sirius beamed, ruffling Teddy’s hair gently as not to wake him.

\- “I understand. But I really like you Remus, and Teddy is such a sweet kid. I’d really like to take you on a second date. One that we’re both a little more prepared for.” 

\- Remus let out a breathy laugh.

\- “I’d like that too. Maybe next time, James and Lily will take the boys for the night.” 

\- “Oh trust me, they will.” Sirius smiled, pulling his phone out. 

\- “Is it okay if we exchange numbers? So we can organise something ourselves?”

\- “Yes! I mean … yeah, yes. Of course. sure.”

\- _‘Smooth, way to not seem over eager.’_ Remus winced, but Sirius was too happy to notice.

\- “Paddddds, I’m tiredd.” Harry whined, pulling on his arm.

\- “Okay, buddy, let me just get Moony’s number and we’ll go home okays?”

\- They exchanged numbers and Sirius softly left a kiss on Remus’ cheek.

\- “I’ll text you soon, Moons. Goodnight.” He smiled, walking away to his car with Harry in hand.

\- Remus couldn’t help but watch them walk away, grounded to the spot.

\- “Daddy?” A sleepy voice came from his shoulder.

\- “Yeah sweetie?” He kissed Teddy’s forehead and nuzzled his hair.

\- “Are you and Paddy gonna end up in love, and gonna live together like Mummy and Momie? Cause I’d like if Paddy was my other Daddy.” 

\- Remus let out a breathy laugh.

\- “Would you now? Well … I guess we’ll see, won’t we, sweetie?”

\- Teddy yawn deeply and snuggled back into Remus’ neck.

- “I told you I’d meet Mr Question-mark one day.”

* * *

\- Once they got back home, Remus had tucked Teddy into bed with one of his own stories. 

\- He walked into the small kitchen to make himself a cup of tea when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

\- _‘Thank you for a wonderful night, Moony. I’m really looking forward to our next date. I’ll get Lily and James to babysit Teddy next time, the Potters owe us ;). Though if I’m honest right now, I think I owe them so much more. Sleep well, Moony :) <3 xx’_

\- _Yeah_ , Remus thought to himself, _I think he might be Mr Question-mark, Ted’s_


End file.
